Fairies in the sky
by darkgravity217
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are special… Really special. It's not just that they can transform into dragons, but that they're the heirs to the thrown. We're not talking about ruling over a kingdom from a gold chair with lots of money and being able to tell people to do whatever you want. We're talking about the secret society of dragons living with in humans.
1. Prologue

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are special… Really special. It's not just that they can transform into dragons, but that they're the heirs to the thrown as well. We're not talking about ruling over a kingdom from a gold chair with lots of money and being able to tell people to do whatever you want. We're talking about the secret society of dragons living with in humans.

For years, dragons have lived with in the human race, born to fight the demons that stalk the earth, led secretly by "The big three"-Metalicana, Igneel and Grandine. Of course, there are also the humans who can use magic and have trained to fight alongside of the dragons in fighting the demons, but long ago, the magic humans and dragons split paths, both living secretly in society and hunting demons, but not contacting each other. What will happen when the dragons and wizards meet up with each other during their normal everyday life?

**GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and some other Fairy Tail couples at high school while battling demons ;) If you have any couple request, please comment them and I'll add them in there :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I, very sadly, do not own fairy tail L**

**But tell me what you guys think of the first chapter and I'll be sure to write more. Also, what other couples do you want in here? Be sure to review and tell me what you think :D**

Chapter One: Fairy Tail

Lucy P.O.V.

Shuffling my feet nervously, I made my way through the large halls of Fairy academy, desperately trying to find my way to the Main Office. Several people walked by me, laughing and talking with their friends. Many of them had oddly colored hair, varying from pink to blue to even green. Who knew school would be like this.

Up until a few months ago, my father, Jude Heartfilia, had hired a private tutor for me. But his death, shocking as it was itself, lead to an even more shocking series of events. In his will, he included that he wanted me to attend Fairy academy, one of the most well-known private schools here in Magnolia. And what's worse, he moved me out of our mansion and into the dorms here at Fairy Tail selling the house for extra cash.

I sighed, telling myself to stop thinking about these types of things and just focusing on finding the main office. A bell rang, probably for the first period class, and all the kids still lingering in the hall way took off in a sprint. Well, except for one pink haired boy who seemed intent on beating up his locker. Maybe I could ask him where the main office was.

Nervously walking up to him I asked, "Hey, would you have any idea where the main office is?"

He didn't even glance over at me, he just gave his locker a hard punch and the creaky door swung open.

"Hey, excuse me." I said, tapping on his shoulder. He jumped back in surprise, and then saw it was only me and sighed in relief.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want?" He asked hesitantly, giving me this weird look.

"Do you know where the main office is?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah of course, it's over there!" The boy answered, pointing off into some random direction.

I looked over to where "there" was and rolled my eyes. He just pointed to a bunch of lockers. Blushing, I turned back to him and asked, "Do you think you could show me?"

"Of course! Wait, are you new here?" The boy examined me as if just realizing that he had no clue where I was, making me blush more.

"Yes, I'm new. My name's Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"Hmm… Heartfilia… I think I've heard that last name before," The boy mused, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Finally he just shrugged and said, "Well my name's Natsu Dragoneel. Anyways, the main office is this way, follow me!"

With a nod, I followed Natsu down several hallways, all of them looked the same. I groaned, it would be so hard to find my way around here, yet Natsu seemed to know where everything was.

"What year are you" Natsu asked.

"Uh…" I stuttered, trying to remember, "I'm a sophomore… I think."

"Cool! Me too!" Natsu said enthusiastically, "We may have some classes together!"

"I hope so. I don't know anyone here." I said.

"I can introduce you to all my friends then! I'll try and find you, okay" Natsu said, "Anyways, those doors right there lead to the main office, but I've got to run for now! Bye!"

With a small wave, Natsu took off. I gave him a small wave and a smile, before walking through the doors leading to the Main Office. Inside was actually quite room, with a desk in the back and three doors leading off into separate offices. One door read Mavis, the other was crossed out and the third door read Makarov. At the desk in the back was one of those phones with the cords on it and a computer. A guy with purplish-black colored hair sat there with a little tag that read: Macao.

"Um… Mr. Macao," I asked nervously.

He looked up from whatever he was doing and said "Yes, is there anything I can help you with."

I nodded eagerly, "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the new student here. I still need to receive my dorm and schedule."

"Ahhh, yes. Heartfilia. Here's your schedule and you're dorm number 62, you're roommates with Levy McGarden. Do you know her?" Macao asked, handing me a slip of paper and a key, presumably to my dorm. I shook my head no and Macao just chuckled, "You shouldn't have to attend classes today. You should just focus on unpacking. Your luggage has already been delivered to you dorm, but you should just unpack and get used to your new school. Have a great day."

And with that, I was off, trying to make my way over to the dorms.

**Okay, not really a cliff hanger or anything, but keep reading! I'll be posting chapters at least once every 2-5 days, and in the next few chapters I'll be having some of the other characters come in! Tell me what you think, okay :D**

**Darkgravity217 **


	3. Chapter 2

**So what did you think of that last chapter? I'll have more NaLu in this chapter, but I want to get GaLe and Gruvia in here as well… And hopefully some Jerza! Tell me what you think, and don't worry, I'll get in some demons and action pretty soon!**

Chapter Two: Demons and Homework

Levy P.O.V.

I was practically dragging my bag through the hallway. The orange material scraped against the floor, making a weird sound as the books inside shifted around a bit. Of course, there weren't just books in my bag, there was also a variety of magic enhancing weapons and such.

"Hey, Levy!" Someone called. Well, actually two someones. I turned around to see Jet and Droy jogging down the hall way and waving at me. I gave them a small smile and pulled my bag over my shoulder like a normal person so I didn't look like a complete lunatic to Jet and Droy.

"Hi Jet, hi Droy." I said, giving them a small wave.

"Levy, we heard you have a new roommate!" They said in unison.

"W-what? How do you always know this stuff before I do?" I asked, slightly frustrated to hear that she had a new room mate and no one bothered telling her. Turning back to Jet and Droy I asked, "Do you know my new roommate?"

"No, but we saw her walking down the hall. She's really tall-and blond." Jet said, Droy nodding in agreement.

I practically growled at them. Of course my new roommate is tall-and blond. Ignoring Jet and Droy, I spun on my heel and stalked off to my 3rd period class- English.

As usual, I was one of the first people there, and I when the bell rang I was sitting down, my homework laid out in front of me and a book in my hand. To my right sat Lisanna, who was pre-occupied talking to Natsu, and to my left sat some other random dude. Tearing my eyes away from my book, I glanced over to see it was Gajeel. Great, I rolled my eyes.

"Good day class," Someone announced, walking in. It definitely wasn't our teacher, yet this lady was dressed like one and she was too old to be a student, "For now, I'll be subbing for Mrs. Clari."

_(Most of the teacher in here will be OCs, including Mrs. Clari and the sub :D)_

I stared at this new teacher, while several of the other kids in class asked several questions like "How long will you be subbing?" or "Why isn't Mrs. Clari here?"

"Now, now, settle down everyone" The new sub chided, "I'm only going to be here for a few weeks or so, but Mrs. Clari is fine. She's simply on a vacation. My name is Ms. Makenstize, but you all should call me Ms. M or Ms. Mak."

I decided that I didn't like Ms. Mak. She was too bright and perky, it was unnatural and completely fake. Anyone could tell that her smile was forced. The class sat there in silence for a complete five seconds before Ms. Mak awkwardly cleared her throat and began talking again, "Anyways- Ms. Mak had a project already in store for you, and I figure she'd want me to get right to it and assign partners for you."

The entire class groaned, "Mrs. Clari usually lets us choose partners!" Someone called out. Several people mumbled in agreement, though that was only true some of the time.

Ms. Mak rolled her eyes, "Well I'm assigning you partners, and I have your names down and everything. Now, for the project itself, each pair will have a different assignment. When I call out the names, you guys can come pick up the papers with your assignment on it."

Ms. Mak started off with several pairs, and I zoned off, waiting to hear my name. After waiting for at least five minutes I finally heard my name called, "Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel P.O.V. (Okay, this is third person POV, tell me what you think!)

Gajeel smirked. He got paired with the book worm, so he probably wouldn't be doing any work and he would still get an A. That was convenient. Glancing up, Gajeel saw the blue haired girl scowling at him, the assignment in her hand. She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something, but right as she began to speak. Laughing Gajeel grabbed his stuff and walked off.

"Hey! Hey, where are you going?" Levy yelled, grabbing her books and chasing after Gajeel.

Gajeel turned around and simply said, "I've got to go to my next class."

"But you haven't even seen the assignment!" Levy protested.

"So? I don't need to." Gajeel answered, prepare to start walking off again.

Levy stomped her right foot against the ground. Hard, then said, "Fine, go off to your next class, but we'll meet up at my dorm after the school serves dinner."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, but reluctantly gave in before walking off. Levy stared after him for a full five seconds before heading off to her next class.

* * *

When the bell for 8th period rang, everyone practically stormed out of the science room, rushing to their dorms. Caught up in the crowd, Levy was practically carried away before she managed to reach her dorm room. Using her key to swing the door open, she walked in quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Eeeeek! Hey!" A girl protested. Levy looked up to see a blonde, with a curvy body, half naked, holding a towel against her body.

"Oh," Levy gasped, "Sorry. You must be Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy nodded, quickly pulling a shirt and a shorts on. I flashed her a small, embarrassed smile, along with an array of extra apologies. With a small laughed, Lucy gave me a forgiving smile, her brown eyes sparkling, "It's fine. I just didn't expect anyone to come."

"Yeah, 8th period just ended." I gave another nervous laugh, glancing up at a now fully dressed Lucy. She was curvy, and tall, just like what Jet and Droy said. But she seemed nice enough.

"So you're new here?" Levy asked, sitting on one of the bunk beds as Lucy did her hair and makeup in the bathroom with the door open.

The dorm itself wasn't all that big, just a small simple room with bunk beds on the right side, a walk in closet and bathroom coming off the right side of the room. A coffee table sat in the center of the room and a bookshelf/desk sat in the far left corner.

Finishing off her hair do, Lucy turned back to Levy and said, "Yeah, I'm new."

"Do you want me to take you to the cafeteria for dinner then?" Levy asked shyly.

"Dinner? In the cafeteria?" Lucy stared at Levy in confusion.

"Of course," Levy answered, "The school serves breakfast, lunch and dinner here!"

"That's so cool!" Lucy squeaked, instantly covering her mouth, embarrassed by her high pitched voice. Levy just laughed, and after making sure she looked good in the mirror, led Lucy out into the hallway.

"Okay, so over there," Levy pointed to the far left as she spoke, "Is the 'living room' and that's where a lot of people like to hang out at night."

Lucy glanced in the direction Levy was pointing. There was a grand total of three couches at the end of the hallway, arranged in a semi-circle. To the right was a stair case leading down to the endless hallways for classes and the cafeteria. Glancing around, Lucy saw that several other people were now leaving their dorms and heading off to the cafeteria too.

"And if you-" Levy stopped short, suddenly hearing her phone beep slightly. She pulled it out of her pocket to look at the text message she had just received. The text read:

_Demons, 4102 Irimac Drive in Movie Theater_

Levy glanced over at Lucy, "Er… I have to uh, kind of leave. It's really important, I just forgot I have…. Work today."

Lucy gave Levy a weird look, but Levy didn't see it. She had run off leaving Lucy in the crowded hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is a little short but tell me what you think! I wanted to add more couples in there, and include some romance and action. Tell me how I did. I also wanted to give a HUMONGOUS thank you to all of the people who reviewed. Be ready for the next chapter ;)**

This was back to the basics for Levy. Kick, punch, magic. Kick, punch, magic. Anything to keep the dark creatures away from her. They looked like large dogs, well, more like bears. Their front paws were immensely large, but they could still stand on their back paws and swat at the feeble group of magicians, knocking them away. Their muzzles were more dog like though, large and filled with razor sharp teeth. Along their backs were several rows of shadowy spikes that appeared to be made out of mist and radiated darkness. In fact their entire bodies seemed to radiate darkness. There must have been twenty of them, all gathered in the same alley way, trying to desperately knock down the mages, and truth be told, they were doing pretty well. Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Gildarts were practically beaten with only Gildarts and Levy putting up much of a fight.

And the large demons weren't even the worse. Soon, a small wave of human like demons came from the midst of the large demons, over whelming the small group. These demons were faster and much more agile, as well as smarter.

It was helpless and they all knew it. They were going to die if a miracle didn't happen soon, and the way things were looking, miracles didn't seem to be handy.

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy sat quietly at the table while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all seemed to be caught up in a three way fight.

"Does this happen every day?" Lucy asked the small blue haired girl next to her. If Lucy remembered right, her name was Wendy.

Wendy nodded with a small giggle, "They're always fighting, I swear. One day, they're going to kill each other."

Lucy turned back to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Well, more Natsu that Gray and Gajeel. In fact, Lucy found herself blushing as she watched Natsu wrestling with the two other boys. He reminded her of a puppy, play fighting with littermates. A small adorable puppy with large brown eyes. Suddenly, Natsu froze up, pulling away from Gajeel and Gray, who stopped fighting as well. Lucy watched as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Wendy, Gray, Evergreen, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus… We have a problem. A very big problem."

* * *

Lucy watched as just about everyone nodded silently and got up and left. With out a single word. Lucy stared at them in shock, almost to tears. Her first day and already everyone's ditched her. Where would they be going on a night like this? It would only be a few seconds until Lucy burst out crying, and she knew that, so she silently picked up her remaining food, trashed it and walked off, towards the nearest bathroom. Why? Why was everyone ditching her? Lucy scowled. Maybe there was a party or something. Finally, Lucy made up her mind. She didn't care about what stupid thing was going on, she was going to go follow the so-called friends of hers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback guys! I hope you like the story, see ya**

**Irene :D**

Levy was completely out of breath. One of the smaller demons grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. Instead of fighting back, she just curled up into a small ball and braced herself for the impact. There was no point in fighting, the battle was lost, and Levy had failed.

The petite girl smashed against the brick wall with a small shriek. She didn't expect it to hurt that much. One of the larger demons ran up, grabbed her small arm in its jaw and shook her like a rag doll, eventually sending her flying. Levy expected to crash against a solid wall again, but this time was different. Something-no, someone- had caught her. Looking up, Levy could vaguely make out a tall figure, but she couldn't be sure of who it was. The person looked familiar. Levy tried to move, but even that took too much effort, so she just lay there limply. At some point, the person rested her down gently against the wall, where she recognized Gildarts, Jet and Droy.

Levy closed her eyes and relaxed. She was safe. There really was a miracle. Suddenly, she heard a voice she would have never expected to here, "Hang in there, shrimp."

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy followed where she thought Natsu and the others went, right out the cafeteria and down a hall until she saw them exiting out of a pair of large, glass doors. She only got a glimpse of the figures running down a street and turning down a mysterious alley way before she took off running after them.

Out on the street it was dark. A think blanket of mist seemed to swirl through the entire city, making it hard to see. Thankfully, the street lights lit up the night, illuminating the paved roads. Lucy followed Natsu and the others as quietly as possible. She was always good at sneaking around. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy seemed to be in charge, but for no apparent reason. Laxus was obviously older then all of them and Wendy seemed a little… Wimpy.

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu sniffed the air. Something smelled off, like there was an extra person around, but no-that couldn't be true. Natsu gave a small shrug and went back to focusing on the foul stench of demon. It's hard to focus on a demon's smell, but Natsu could get past the bitter reek and smell the pure shadow and evil better than anyone else.

"Natsu, where are the demons?" Wendy asked, looking around nervously. Unlike Natsu, she found it hard, sniffing out the disgusting smell.

"I-I'm not sure." Natsu mumbled. He swung his head around, his eyes scanning up and down the street.

"Hurry up and find them already, damn it." Gajeel growled.

"Why don't you try to find the demons then?" Natsu spat back. The stood toe to toe, glaring at each other and spitting out rude remarks.

"Okay guys, calm down." Wendy whimpered.

"Hey…" Natsu was the first to draw away from Gajeel. He tilted his head up and sniffed, "I know where the demons are!"

With that, Natsu took off running down the street, following his nose across streets, through parks and down alleyways until he reached the source of the awful stench: A slightly large alley way crowded with demons and a small group of people.

"Come on guys!" Natsu called. His eyes blazed with fury and his entire body was practically glowing as his figure expanded, larger and larger until in his place was a fiery red dragon. Natsu took up most of the alley way, and there was no room for the others to shift, but that was just fine with them, they could fight without shifting into dragons.

Gajeel P.O.V.

He recognized her petite form at once. It was that small book worm that was his partner for the project. He watched as one of the demons shook her violently and threw her. _What was she doing here? _He wondered, running forward to catch the shrimp. She seemed unconscious, but then again, she could have been awake. Setting her against the wall where some of the already unconscious people were already laid, he whispered, "Hang in there, shrimp."


	6. Delay

**Okay guys, I can't find any of the files I've saved with my fairy tail story on it, and I have no clue what happened, so I'm really pissed off right now, and I have no clue when the next chapter will come. Sorry for the delay, please keep checking up, I'm probably going to re-write the entire chapter I had planned out. See you later,**

**Darkgravity217**


	7. Chapter 5,6, and 7

**YES! I'm soooo thankful I finally found my stories! I've been looking forever for this document. Some of you have seen the little note about not being able to find the story, but here it is. I hope you like it :D **

**Okay, so I have another story idea about Mira Jane/Erza's getting to be S class and what not, but I want to focus on this fairy tail story right now. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll be sure to add stuff. Once again, thank you soooo much for all of the reviews and follows :D**

**Irene ;) Also, this will be chapters 5, 6, and 7 XD**

Demons, Dragons and Danger-Oh my

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy stared at the raging scene before her in shock. There was Levy, her roommate, and Natsu had just transformed into a dragon, and there were creatures. The people were fighting those creatures with magic. Real magic. The scary glowing type, the type that was only heard of in fairy tales.

Lucy was too shocked to even scream, she just stumbled back and fell on her butt as she watched as everything unfolded before her. An entire minute passed. At some point Natsu shifted back into a regular human. The demons were just about all gone, and the few survivors learned from they're friend's mistakes and took off running. It was about that time that the shock melted out of Lucy and was replaced by fear. She screamed like a little girl, but she couldn't help it.

"Lucy!" Natsu explained, turning to face her. Lucy sobbed, scrambling away.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Natsu ran to the crying girl, throwing his arms around her and trying to comfort her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. It was a slightly stupid question, and even Natsu could see that (despite being as thick headed as he was). Lucy just shook her head, pulling away slightly from Natsu's comforting arms. Natsu could tell she was a human, yet here she was… She had just seen an entire horde of demons fighting off with dragons and wizards. Yes, wizards that were said to just be a myth, but it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was Lucy. And fighting. And eating. But for right now, Lucy.

**Levy P.O.V.**

Levy blinked once or twice before her eyes were fully open. At first, she wasn't quite sure where she was, or how she got there, but in a flash, it all came back to her. Her fight with the demons, the dragons, and then the eventual unconsciousness. While she was unconscious, she must have awoken once or twice, because she vaguely remembered being carried, strong arms wrapped around her.

Pushing herself up with her hands and elbows, Levy managed to get into a sitting position and looked around. She was in a typical hospital-like room with white walls, a white bed, and two empty chairs at her side. All of the medical supplies were located on a small counter in the back right corner, as well as a sink and mirror. Despite being a fairly typical room, Levy could tell that it wasn't normal. It was magical, not just the room, but the building that she was in herself.

With a grunt of effort, Levy swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking down in shock to see she had been dressed in clothes from her closet. Not the same clothes she had been wearing during the battle, but pretty close.

Stepping out of bed, Levy walked over to the door and out into the long narrow corridor. It was roughly 60 feet, several doors leading elsewhere branching off, and all of the walls the same white.

"Where am I?" Levy asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"You're underneath the fairy academy." A voice spoke behind her. Levy spun around to Gajeel, leaning against a wall casually, his arms folded across his chest.


End file.
